


It Rained On Sunday

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [33]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Children, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Single Parents, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Felix reads a book to his daughter.





	It Rained On Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this. I love you guys!

_It rained on Sunday, this I swear._

 

_It rained at least ten feet, ten feet, I swear._

 

_It rained and rained, no end in sight,_

 

_We tried to stop it with all our might._

 

_It rained on Sunday, this I know._

 

_It rained all over, all over, I know._

 

_It rained and rained, no land near,_

 

_We tried to save them through all our fear._

 

_It rained on Sunday, this I promise._

 

_It rained for hours, for hours, I promise._

 

_It rained and rained, and before they could speak,_

 

_It rained on the strong and on the weak._

 

_It rained on Sunday, this I heard._

 

_It rained in space, in space, I heard._

 

_It rained and rained, and on TV we watch,_

 

_It rained on every crevice and notch._

 

_It rained on Sunday, this I lived._

 

_It rained on us all, us all, I lived._

 

_It rained and rained, and when everyone was gone._

 

_It rained on me, and me alone._

 

_It rained on Sunday, this I'm sure._

 

_It rained him away, away, I'm sure._

 

_It rained and rained, and when I called his name,_

 

_It rained some more, and the silence was tame._

 

_It rained on Sunday, sometimes I forget._

 

_It rained for minutes, or hours, I forget._

 

_It rained and rained, and even in this small house,_

 

_It rained some more, under the rouse,_

 

_Of sunshine, peace, and happiness too,_

 

_And I hope one day...it doesn't rain on you._

* * *

"That was a good story daddy! Tell another?"

 

"It's your bedtime princess, you know this." Felix says, exhausted.

 

"Pleeeease!"

 

"No, Annaise. It's time to sleep." He goes to get up, but a small hand grips his.

 

"Will you sleep in here?"

 

Felix sighs, sitting down in his previous spot and rubbing his eye. "Nightmares again?"

 

She shakes her head no.

 

"Monsters?"

 

No again.

 

"What's wrong Anna?"

 

She shrugs, pulling him closer, and he obliges, holding her tightly.

 

She burrows her face into his sleep shirt, sniffling.

 

Felix hates when she cries.

 

"Please don't leave..."

 

"Sweetie, I--"

 

"Anna? Baby who are you talkin' to?" Comes a familiar Irish voice, flicking on the light in his daughter's room in distress.

 

She sniffles to herself, nearly panicking in a cry, and Jack rushes to her side. "Daddy was here! He-he read me a story! Why..why can't you see him papa?"

 

Jack huffs and looks around, shushing Anna and combing his hands through her hair. "Yer imagination has got you awake, mhuirnín. Go back to bed."

 

"He can see you....he can hear _you..._ " She whispers, sobbing softly into his shirt.

 

Jack hates when she cries.

 

"I'm sorry love...I am. Maybe one day, I'll see him again, huh? We both can."

 

"Y-you promise?"

 

He smiles at her, hugging her tight and resting his chin atop her head, trying not to get her wet with his own tears.

 

"I promise. Now, I'll stay here until you go to bed, okay?"

 

"Okay. Will you put up my book?" She asks, and Jack picks it up, running the pads of his fingers over the soft cover.

 

The only book Felix ever got to publish.

 

Jack cherishes it with all he can give, hugging it and gasping away tears, then places it back on the shelf and tucks himself into Anna's bed, opposite Felix, just like old times.

 

She smiles and links her arm with Jack, but turns her back to him and buries her face in the pillows on the other side.

 

"Don't ever leave..." She says in a sleepy haze.

 

"Never." They reply, and she finally falls fast asleep, with both her parents by her side.


End file.
